


A gentleman is simply a patient wolf.

by Betakitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Top Dean, Werewolf Dean, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betakitten/pseuds/Betakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night while hunting for something to slake his blood lust, Dean comes across something he didn't expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gentleman is simply a patient wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lana Turner for the title of this fic. 
> 
> Also thanks to anyone who reads this, you guys mean a lot to me!   
> Please leave kudos or comments, I always reply - it's a great way to ask me something)
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter just to set the tone, it's going to be brutal...
> 
> Un Beta'd so far so excuse any errors!

He mouths the skin where the man’s neck meets his shoulder… breathing in his delicious scent. The only thing more intense than the desire to eat him, is the desire to fuck him open, hard, fast and bloody. As Dean is scenting him the man’s breath hitches and for a moment he thinks he is caught, but his slumber must be truly deep. 

Dean knows this isn’t just any human being; first of all nobody would dare be out here after dark and secondly there is something about his scent. It’s like heaven and calls to something in Dean that has been long forgotten. He huffs to himself and wonders when he became such a sap, normally anybody he can find after dark out here becomes his lunch. But the moment he saw the pale ethereal body sleeping in the field he was transfixed. 

Instead of tearing into him and devouring his heart, he’d crept closer to get a better look at those plush lips and tousled hair. Gods! He’d love to be pulling it back and biting into that neck while splitting him open on his cock. But he wants to see what this guy is all about, no, it’s time to stalk instead… Maybe he’ll find out why he’s so at peace sleeping amongst the grass and flowers, why he smells so different, so amazing. 

So he watches him, when the sun begins to rise he retreats to the tree line and awaits the awakening of his mate.


End file.
